Sirius Potter and the House Elf Plauge
by sum1calledjo
Summary: Second adventure for Sirius Potter and his friends, 1st: SP and the Marauders return Sirius Returns to Hogwarts for year 2, but he soon realises all is not well... PRE: DH POST: HBP
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Potter and the House Elf plauge

Comes after Sirius Potter and the Marauders return. You dont really have to read the first one but it might make more sense and you'll know how the Marauders met and all that.

Disclaimer: If i owned them, why would i be doing this??

* * *

Sirius Potter was in bed with the Flu. He had been there for three days, and was growing more and more restless. His cousin and best friend, James Arthur Weasley had kept him company via owl, but Sirius was permitted no visitors other than his Mother, Father and Dobby the house elf.

There was only a week until Sirius and James were due to meet up with their friends Cory Jones and Nancy Little on their journey to Hogwarts. The foursome, also known as the Marauders, were due to start their second year at the ancient Wizarding school. Lying back, Sirius thought about his first year at Hogwarts. He had never had so much fun in his whole life, despite the fact there had been a number of extremely dangerous situations.

The summer had been long and boring. Sirius' father, Harry Potter, had promised a trip to Ireland to see the Ballycastle Bats play at home. Quidditch was Sirius' favourite sport. The trip, however, had been cancelled due to Sirius falling ill and a "situation at the Ministry." Harry, being a world famous Auror, was often called away to assist in these "Situations".

Sirius gave a weak cough, and then regretted it. His whole body ached. He was taking essence of this and a dose of that, but at the current time he felt worse than ever.

A knock on the door, and Dobby the house elf entered, carrying a tray of food and a green bottle.

"Sirius Potter, Sir, it is time for some more of the potion." Dobby squeaked, placing the tray on Sirius' bed and pouring him a spoonful of the purple liquid which always caused steam to come out of Sirius' ears.

"Thanks Dobby." Sirius whispered, lying back down again.

"Dobby is happy to assist, Sir. Dobby only wishes he could do more, sir, for Dobby knows Sirius Potter is unhappy."

"As soon as I feel better I'll be happy again." Muttered Sirius with his eyes closed. Dobby left the room, and Sirius felt sleep creeping up on him…

* * *

On the First of September, Sirius awoke feeling energetic for the first time in a few weeks. He bounded down the stairs and into the Kitchen to be greeted by Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione Weasley, James, and Will.

"Hey mate!" James ran to greet Sirius as he entered the kitchen. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm good, happy to be out that room." Sirius grinned. He realised someone was missing. "No Freya?" He asked, enquiring about James and Will's elder sister.

"She's done with Hogwarts, mate." Will explained. "She started at the Ministry last week."

"Oh, yeah." Sirius had forgotten.

"Right you." Said Ginny to her son. "You take it easy for a while, and if you feel ill again go straight to Madam Pomfrey."

"Mum, I'll be fine. It was just the flu."

"Yeah, Gin." Ron joined in. "Harry had worse, remember when he lost all the bones in his arm?"

Ginny winced.

"Yeah, and the time Ron was poisoned? Oh and don't forget that idiot I had on the Quidditch team who knocked me out with a beaters bat…"

"He doesn't sound like a good beater then." Sirius pointed out.

"No, he was the keeper."

Everyone except Ginny laughed.

"I mean it! After what you got up to last year, I want no more accidents or attempted murders, or…or…"

"Stolen Quidditch cups?"

"Harry! Don't encourage them!"

* * *

"Padfoot! Prongs!"

Sirius and James turned at the sound of their nicknames. Cory Jones was pushing his way through a crowd of students to reach his friends.

"How was your summer?" He asked, grinning.

"Better than Sirius'." James grinned back. "Let's get a compartment and we'll tell you all about it…"

By the time the trunks were loaded, Nancy Little had joined them, clutching the ever familiar cage that contained two white rats.

"Bye!"

"Be good!"

"See you at Christmas!"

"Send me an owl when you get there!"

"Be good!"

"I know mum!"

The Hogwarts express began to move as everyone hung out the windows waving to their families. As it rounded the corner, the Marauders ducked back inside and into their compartment.

"So. Your summer."

James and Sirius launched into the explanation of Sirius' illness and contact only through owls. When they were done, Cory began his tale of a holiday in Wales.

"…rained all day! And then obviously we had to juggle the plans around full moon for Leo's sake…"

It was common knowledge amongst the Marauders that Leo Jones, Cory's elder brother was a werewolf; the topic had been the discussion in a Defence against the Dark Arts lesson when Sirius and James met Cory.

"…but all in all I guess it was better than having flu!"

The Marauders laughed. Nancy opened her mouth to reveal her summer stories when the compartment door was pushed open.

"Potter, Weasley, Wolfie, and Nancy the Loser."

Evan Malfoy and a tall, thin boy stood in the doorway. Sirius stood up, hand closing around his wand.

"Clear of, Mal-warts."

The Marauders laughed, Malfoy turned pink.

"Fine. Carry on discussing loser stuff with your loser friends."

The boys turned and stalked back to their own compartment.

"He's the loser." James muttered, rummaging in his pocket for some Bertie Bots Every-Flavour Beans.

"What about your summer Nancy?" Cory asked.

"Oh, pretty boring really. We went to France for a week though, to visit my cousins. They're all muggles though, so I felt a bit out of touch with everything."

The train journey continued throughout the afternoon. The Marauders chat turned from the summer to the feast, and then to what lessons they may face the following day. By the time they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, they were all out of Every Flavour Beans and very hungry indeed.

The Marauders made their way to the seemingly horse-less carriages waiting to take them to Hogwarts. Sirius, James and Cory jumped in, but Nancy lingered by the harness.

"You coming, Wormtail?" James asked.

"Yeah."

Nancy climbed up beside Sirius, her eyes darting back to the space where the horse would usually stand.

"Can you see them?" Cory voiced what Sirius had been thinking.

"The black horse things? Yeah, why, can't you?" Nancy asked, puzzled.

"They're called Thestrals." Sirius explained. "They can be quite unlucky actually, because they can only be seen by wizards who have…well, who have seen death."

"Ah." Nancy was silent for a few moments, before deciding to elaborate.

"My Gran died when I was about 7 years old. I was with her."

No one said anything, but James gave Nancy a sympathetic smile, and Sirius patted her on the back.

* * *

Ok people what do you think? i know whats going to happen later on...i just need to think about how to get there if you know what i mean. Please review! D 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, sorry for the delay in this chapter i was away for a bit. Not sure when i'll have chapter three up, as i said, i have the plot outlined for this story it's just the "getting there" bit. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't see the point of this. We are on a FANfiction site...meaning everything written here is by FANS...shrugs whatever...

* * *

The Great Hall was its usual glittering, cheerful self as the Marauders entered, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table. The chatter subsided as the first years entered the Hall in a line behind Professor Fiddler, Head of Gryffindor.

As the sorting process began, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost, floated towards the table and fitted himself in between Sirius and Nancy.

"Hi Nick, how was your summer?" Nancy asked politely; whilst James grimaced at the site of Nick's head wobbling on his ruff.

"Delightfully uneventful actually, unless you count the day Peeves decided to flood the entire castle. Filch had his work cut out, I can tell you."

Sirius and James grinned, they happened to be fond of the Poltergeist, having heard many stories from their parents of his antics.

"It took the Bloody Baron to keep him straight until the start of term." Nick continued. "He did, however, make quite a stir in the kitchen just over an hour ago. Gave the House Elves more trouble than they need at the moment."

"What do you mean more trouble?" Cory asked, James, Sirius and Nancy staring at Nick for an answer.

"Oh, of course you won't know will you? There's been a bit of Elf flu going around. Nothing too serious," He added at the looks on their faces. "The elves have been very tired lately, Professor Lupin was quite concerned.

"Dobby seemed fine to me." Said Sirius. "But then I suppose he would, he hasn't been in Hogwarts for years, Dad says."

"It's funny isn't it, you had flu all summer, we get back here and the House Elves have it too." Nancy wondered aloud.

"House Elf flu largely differs from the common Human flu. I doubt there is any connection."

"I know I was only saying…"

But Cory hushed them both. The sorting had finished and Lupin had got to his feet.

"To our first years, welcome to Hogwarts, and to the rest of you, welcome back. I am sure you are all very hungry, so help yourself to our brilliant feast!"

The food appeared out of nowhere, and everyone got stuck in straight away. As Sirius piled his plate high with chicken and potatoes he continued the House Elf discussion with Nick.

"So, House Elf flu, how bad is it? I mean, do they have to stop working or…"

It's similar to the common cold. Quite contagious, and it makes you feel rather unwell. They're not in any danger though, so you needn't worry."

Sirius nodded with a mouthful of chicken. He _did_ worry though, only a little. He worried that this flu could be more than people expected. Dobby was one of his best friends; he'd been with the Potters since Harry had left school. Sirius didn't know what _he'd_ do; never mind Harry, without Dobby.

* * *

Sirius' second year at Hogwarts began the following morning with quite a bang.

As soon as they had finished breakfast and received their timetables, the Marauders set off to Transfiguration via a short cut Sirius had found on the Marauders Map over the summer.

As they emerged from behind a large tapestry, a large bucket of water clattered down from the ceiling, drenching all four of them.

"Ahhh!" James yelled, as the bucket hit him on the head.

Sirius looked up. Floating along on his back near the ceiling was Peeves, grinning and cackling at the sight of them.

"Peeves!" Sirius yelled angrily, pushing his sopping hair out from his eyes.

"_Peeves_!" Came a much louder, stronger voice.

"Not doing nothing!" Peeves cackled, and disappeared through a wall. Professor Fiddler approached the dripping Marauders.

"Hello you lot. Let's get you dried off." He said cheerfully, pointing his wand at them.

Sirius felt his robes dry, and he picked up his bag as the four of them followed Fiddler to the classroom.

"Right, now that everyone is here, let's begin our first lesson of this year."

Sirius sat down in between James and Nancy as Fiddler waved his wand to make his notes appear upon the blackboard.

"Today I want us to move from stationary objects such as needles, onto live organisms, such as plants and animals.

"Cory, if you'd hand out these beetles; using the incantation on the board I want you to have an attempt at turning your beetle into a button…"

The day seemed to go fairly quickly. After transfiguration it was time for Charms, flowed by double Herbology.

That evening, the Marauders sat around the Gryffindor fire discussing their homework.

"I mean, we don't have many important exams until fifth year so I don't know what they're playing at." James was saying to Cory.

"I know it's only the first day!"

But it got harder. The work was piling up, and Sirius was rushed off his feet juggling homework, attending lessons and, of course, Quidditch practise, which re-started in his second week.

Will Weasley, James' elder brother was the Gryffindor captain. Sirius was the youngest member on the team, having had express permission to join as a first-year. Will was determined to train his team to their maximum potential; Gryffindor had made it to the final in the previous year, but due to the Quidditch cup being stolen the match had been cancelled and never played.

"Last year should have been ours." Will said to the team as they changed for practise.

"This year we will make _sure_ it is ours. Gryffindor lost the cup to Slytherin three years ago, and have not yet won it back. But we have something they don't. We have a secret weapon. We have Sirius Potter, the best seeker since his own father, Harry Potter himself. We are unstoppable."

"Unless someone steals the cup." Carl Jordan, Will's best mate, laughed.

"Ok ok, I know last year didn't go according to plan, but this year it's different. They've tightened the security on the cup; nothing can go wrong, not if we train hard."

And they did.

Will had them training every night he could get the pitch. Their first match was against Hufflepuff in the second week of October. Sirius found himself having less and less time to spend with his friends, aside from lessons. It was late one night when he finally traipsed back to the common room after the last practise before the match when he found his fellow Marauders sitting by the fire looking grave.

"Hi." Sirius said wearily, sinking down into a soft armchair.

"How was practise?" Nancy asked, forcing a smile.  
"Same as usual," Sirius dismissed the question, staring around at their expressions. "What's going on?"

"It's the House Elves, mate. They're getting worse. Hagrid has been called to the kitchens to take care of some of them." James explained.

Since arriving at Hogwarts and hearing about the illness, Sirius had been checking with various teachers on the situation, and last he had been told was that it seemed to be clearing up.

"I thought it was nearly over?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"So did everyone," Cory continued. "But it's started again out of the blue. This time it's bad though, really bad. A couple of the Elves are really sick."

Sirius sat back in silence.

"No one has any idea of what exactly is wrong with them." Nancy pointed out. "It's spreading, but very slowly. I was thinking of doing a bit of research on House Elves in general; see if I come across anything."

Sirius sat back up.

"I'll help. You're right we can't just sit here…"

"No, Sirius." Nancy stopped him. "Me and Cory will take care of the research for now, you concentrate on the Quidditch match."

"And what about you?" Sirius asked James.

"I'm going to get into the Kitchens and talk to the Elves myself. My Dad told me how to get in."

Sirius sighed. Already this year was starting to become difficult. He almost wished he was back in First Year, worrying about Peter Pettigrew being on the lose and his Dad being strangely over-protective…

But as he sat there, staring into the fire, Sirius made himself a promise. He would do everything it took to find out what was making the House Elves sick, and he would do everything in his power to prevent anything from happening to Dobby.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all, here is the long awaited 3rd Chapter and hey guess what! I have good news. I have finished this story, but i'm not going to upload it all at once, i want to see if i can get more reviews so PLEASE review D

It'll be 5 chapters all together...the next one (Chap. 4) is the longest.

Oh and BTW: Yes i have read Deathly Hallows and the reason some of the the characters in this fic are alive is cos i started this set of stories before DH came out, not long after HBP came out. Think of it as a POST HBP but PRE DH kind of story...

Disclaimer: Nah. Not mine. Well, Sirius Potter himself and that lot should be...since JK named Harry's kids Albus, James and Lily...

* * *

In the weeks leading to Christmas, Sirius was kept busy with the usual homework and Quidditch practise, whilst Nancy and Cory continued their research. James managed to slip into the kitchen once or twice, bringing with him the latest symptoms.

In the last week of school, three days before Sirius and James would be leaving to go to The Burrow for Christmas; the Marauders were gathered at their usual spot in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Cory were playing Wizards Chess, James was finishing a potions essay, and Nancy was stuck in a book titled "Magical Myths and Legends".

"So, remind me again James." Cory said, ordering his knight to attack Sirius' Rook. "The Elves have headaches, dizziness and what?

"A faint ringing in their ears." James muttered, crossing out some of his written essay. "The teachers are on about something to do with the brain and their balance."

"What are they actually doing to help?" Sirius asked, giving a little cheer when his Rook squashed one of Cory's Pawns.

"Some potion that Professor Longbottom and Madame Pomfrey have come up with, I'm not sure, oh for crying out loud!" He finished, screwing up a sheet of parchment and throwing it in the fire.

"Here, Prongs." Nancy passed James her essay without looking up. "Just don't copy it word for word or anything."

"Thanks Nance." James gave her a small smile. "Imagine my mum's face if she knew I was copying…"

"Yeah well, she used to let your Dad copy all the time." Sirius grinned.

"Hang on…"

The three boys looked at Nancy who was frowning at the book she was holding. They waited patiently for a few seconds, and then Nancy looked up with a grin.

"I think I've got it! Yes, it all fits!"

James, Sirius and Cory all swapped confused looks.

"Well, if it's contagious don't give it to me." James said, turning back to his essay.

"No! I'm talking about what's wrong with the House Elves, listen:

'_The Elf Stone: This ancient stone is said to emit a high pitched wail, too high for the human ear to hear it. For House Elves, however, it is the norm. Indeed, if the stone were to be damaged or concealed in anyway the effect could be fatal.'_

That's it, that's what's wrong with the Elves!"

Sirius leant towards the book, reading the passage for himself.

"It does seem to fit…" He started, but Cory cut across him.

"Nancy, has it occurred to you that you are reading a book of Myths?" Cory said slowly. "What if The Elf Stone is just that, just a myth? It fits only because we _want_ it to."

Nancy glared at him.

"Well I'm going to show Professor Fiddler or Lupin if he's around."

She took off in a huff, climbing out through the portrait hole.

"I didn't mean to upset her…"

"I know Moony mate." Sirius said, staring back at the chess board. "She just wants to help, that's all. We all just want to help."

* * *

From the way that Nancy slammed her bag down on the table in the last Defence against the Dark arts lesson of the year, Sirius could tell that her meeting with Lupin and Fiddler had not gone well.

"…just a myth, no evidence…"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Nancy's muttering.

"What did they say?" He whispered, as Tonks droned on about Boggarts.

"They said 'thank you for your concern but the House Elf stone is most likely just a myth since there is no concrete evidence to suggest it ever existed, and in any case, it's been lost for years. The Elves just need to take the right potion so please get back to class so that we can continue looking for it'." She gabbled, all in one breath.

Sirius sighed and doodled on his parchment. Half of him had hoped Nancy was right, at least then they would have something to work with…

* * *

The last few days of school drove the stone right out of the Marauders minds. All four had last minute essays and large amounts of packing to do before heading home for the Christmas break.

Sirius and James left for the Burrow via Floo Powder, so as they could go with Professor Lupin and Tonks.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, together with Ron and Hermione were there to greet them as they stepped out the fireplace.

"James! Sirius!" Molly cried as her grandsons appeared. "You've both grown so much!"

They were pulled into a bone crunching hug as Lupin and Tonks appeared behind.

"Molly, Arthur, how are you both?" Lupin smiled as he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Your parents will be here any minute Sirius." Hermione smiled as she hugged James. "And Will is arriving later, he took the Hogwarts express."

By that evening the Burrow was full of people; Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George who had shut up their shop in Diagon Alley, Freya ladled with books and reports from the Ministry, Will, Lupin and Tonks, and Charlie who had arrived back from Romania the previous week.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve when Sirius remembered the Elf stone. Freya was scribbling a report for the ministry surrounded by piles of parchment, and Sirius and James were playing with a fanged Frisbee.

"Catch!" James threw it at Sirius who ducked, as it soared straight into Freya's notes.

"James!" She shrieked, jumping up and advancing on him with her wand. He yelped and fled from the room, and Sirius could hear them running all over the house.

Felling he ought to help out, Sirius bent to retrieve some of the papers that had fallen to the floor. He picked a couple up, and then something caught his eye.

_Item 3678_

_An Ancient Gem_

_Moved from: The World Famous Museum of Wizardry in Paris, France_

_To: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1890_

_Tinted green in colour, engraved with the Elf Seal, said to posses extraordinary magical powers. Held safely within the school. _

Sirius stared at the parchment until his eyes blurred.

Blinking, he stuffed the form into his pocket and continued tidying the rest up.

* * *

The night before they returned to Hogwarts, Sirius and James sat up late discussing again the possibility of there being a real Elf Stone.

"It says its '_held safely'_, but that could be anywhere!"

"Well we will just have to look." Sirius said, matter-of-factly, whilst examining the parchment for the hundredth time. "We can ask around, teachers, ghosts, even the elves themselves."

"Are you sure it's going to be that simple?" James asked uncertainly.

"I have no idea." Sirius replied simply, stretching and lying back on his camp bed. "But the first thing we have to do tomorrow is to tell Nancy and Cory."

"Oh that will be an interesting meeting." James said darkly. "Nancy nearly bit Cory's head off the other day, and she seemed a little off with me too."

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly encourage her much did we?"

The two boys lay on their beds in silence, brooding over their thoughts. Footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs, and within another minute Harry Potter had pulled open the bedroom door.

"Sirius?"

"Hi Dad, what's up?"

"Me and your Mum have got to go home mate. We won't be able to see you off tomorrow." Harry paused, and Sirius sensed the worry in his voice.

"What's happened?"

"I've just had an owl from Hagrid; he's at Grimmauld Place, with Dobby."

Sirius sat up straight, his heart thumping, fear trickling through his body.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

Harry sat down next to his son and looked into his green eyes.

"It's the House Elf flu."

"But he's going to be ok right?" Sirius demanded. "Hagrid can make him better yeah?"

"I really don't know mate. Dobby's very sick. I'll keep you informed though."

He ruffled Sirius' hair, told both him and James goodbye, and left the room.

"Sirius?" James whispered.

"We have got to find that stone." Came Sirius' voice. "Even if it kills us."

* * *

See that button that says review...PUSH IT!

please?

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so i lied...sue me...

Yes im updating quiker than i said cos i dont seem to be getting much interest in this so i thought what the hell...can i just say to Marietta Black that you are my top reviewer so far lol and i love you.

Well ok maybe not that extreme but you get my point.:D

and now...on with the show...

* * *

All four Marauders burst into the Gryffindor common room brimming with news. Cory with a gleeful grin across his face, Nancy looking grave, and James and Sirius forcing smiles.

"Guess what!" Cory began, hopping up and down on the spot. "I've been made Quidditch commentator!"

"Cool!" James and Sirius exclaimed at the same time, their grins turning genuine. Sirius high fived Cory while James punched him on the arm.

"Well I'm happy for you Cory, and I'm sorry to dampen the mood but three House Elves died over Christmas." Nancy said.

Sirius, James and Cory stopped grinning.

"It's getting bad isn't it?" Cory sighed. "And no one has a clue what to do…"

"We do!" Sirius and James yelled together.

Sirius launched into an explanation of how he discovered the Elf Stone amongst ministry records, including the news about Dobby's illness.

"I'm not going to say I told you so…"

"You should." Cory said to Nancy. "You _did_ tell us so, and you were right."

"Yeah, good on you Wormtail." James grinned at Nancy.

"But now the question is, where do we start looking?"

Everyone looked at Sirius.

"For the Stone!"

"Oh, yeah." James frowned. "I've been thinking about that since you showed me that record, and I came up with a couple of places my Dad has mentioned over the years."

James pulled out a crumpled list from his pocket. Nancy raised her eyebrows at James' organisation but said nothing.

"Ok. The Room of Requirement, the third floor, the restricted section of the library and the headmaster's office."

"Why the third floor?" Asked Cory.

"That was where the teachers kept the Philosophers Stone." Sirius muttered, scanning his eyes over the list. "But it won't be there, they converted it back into a corridor of classrooms while Freya was in first year, she told me ages ago."

"And I doubt it will be in the library, it's far too out in the open." Nancy said. "I'll have a look all the same though."

"This leaves Lupin's office and the Room of Requirement." Sirius clarified to the rest of them. "Ok, Cory and James, you take the Room of Requirement, and I'll get up to Lupin's office. Nancy, can you talk to the elves themselves?"

"Sure, I can do it now."

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Sirius frowned again. "Oh and if any of you bump into any of the ghosts, ask them too."

The four set off to search the castle. Being only the first day after Christmas, the students were free to do as they pleased, as lessons didn't re-start until the following morning. James and Cory managed to get into the Room of Requirement, and spent hours searching in the Room of Hidden things.

Sirius, on his way to Lupin's office, came across the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick who had no idea about the Elf Stone, and, to Sirius' annoyance, Peeves, who locked him in a classroom for half an hour until Nancy came by to let him out.

"Thanks for that." Sirius said, as she joined him on the way to see Lupin.

"No Problem." Nancy grinned.

"How did you get on?"

"It was a disaster." Nancy sighed. "Apparently, few Wizards knew about the actual existence of the Elf stone, with exception to Ministry Officials. When it seemed to have disappeared, it became the subject of myth, like in that book I was reading. The House Elves took great offence, and when I questioned them they practically shoved me out of there head first!"

"Well they obviously don't know where it is either." Sirius said, sighing. They reached the stone gargoyle leading to the Head's office.

"Moony." Sirius told it, and it sprung to life to let him pass.

* * *

When Sirius and Nancy returned to the common room, they found a tired looking Jams and Cory sitting by the fire.

"Well?" Sirius asked them.

"Hours we spent in that room." James moaned.

"Nothing." Cory was shaking his head.

"Nothing in Lupin's office either." Nancy said as she and Sirius took their seats.

"We bumped into the Grey Lady though," Cory piped up. "She said she had definitely heard about the Stone at the time it was in the Museum. She had no idea it had been moved to Hogwarts though."

The Marauders sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Will Weasley came striding towards them.

"Sirius, don't forget, practise on Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday this week, the next match is only in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Sirius gaped at Will. "Why so soon?"

"I dunno." Will shrugged. "Catch you later anyway."

"Great, my first commentary." Cory grinned, almost laughing at the look of horror on Sirius' face.

* * *

"FORTY-TWENTY TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Cory's voice rang out across the Quidditch pitch. Sirius was circling above the match, looking for the snitch. A Blue blur streaked past him, a Ravenclaw player, followed by a red one.

"Matty Moon in possession of the Quaffle." Cory was dictating. "He passes to Will Weasley, a superb Chaser as we have just witnessed…ah close!"

Sirius glanced at Will who had just dodged both Bludgers.

"He going for the goals again, no ones stopping him, he's going, HE'S SC- …ahh."

Will had missed by inches.

Sirius turned in midair, still sweeping his eyes over the pitch. He glimpsed a shimmer of gold over by the Ravenclaw goal posts, but as he began to dive a bludger grazed so close to his side it knocked him off course.

There was a groan from the Gryffindor side of the crowd, but cheers from the Ravenclaw's for their beater.

"Hang on a sec, Macey for Ravenclaw is going for a goal, but Carl Jordan is ready to block, and OH! THAT WAS EXCELLENT!"

The crowd broke out into a mixture of cheers and yells. One of the Creevy twins had hit a bludger at Macey who dropped the Quaffle and went spinning into the stands.

"So it's Will Weasley, back in Quaffle possession…"

Suddenly, Sirius caught sight of the snitch again, and dived.

"Look at Sirius!" Cory yelled.

The crowd seemed to have held its breath, and the players seemed to have forgotten about the game.

Sirius was diving as fast as he could go; it was going to be a close one he knew. He could sense the Ravenclaw seeker on his tale. As the ground came speeding towards him, he held out his hand, felt his fingers close around the cold metal…

WHAM.

He hadn't pulled up in time.

Sirius lay on the floor, the breath knocked out of him, a dull pain in his head. He was still clutching the snitch.

"SIRIUS POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

* * *

After the Gryffindor win and a few nights in the Hospital Wing, Sirius and his fellow Marauders continued their search for the House Elf Stone. In between lessons, Quidditch Practise and Homework, they searched the Castle or discussed the places they hadn't yet looked.

As the months dragged on, all four Marauders began to lose hope of ever finding the Stone. Two more Elves of Hogwarts died, and meanwhile Sirius' mind was constantly on Dobby. Harry explained in his letters, however, that while there was no change in his condition, no change was, all in all, a lot better than him worsening.

It was nearing the end of the Easter Holidays when Will Weasley approached Sirius and James in the common room, brandishing two pieces of Parchment.

"Permission slips, He answered, in reply to Sirius' and James' confused looks. "For Hogsmeade. Uncle Fred and Uncle George are going to meet us on Thursday, and Mum, Dad, Harry and Ginny have given you two permission to come too."

"Great!" James exclaimed, setting down his potions essay. "I've never been, have you?" He asked Sirius, as Will left them to it.

"Nope."

The two set of for Hogsmeade with Will on the following Thursday morning, having spent the last two days either working or discussing more possible hideouts for the Stone.

It was in the Three Broomsticks where they meet with Fred and George Weasley, who came brandishing gifts from their Joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred, George, Will and James were deep in conversation about various tricks and jokes when Sirius, previously deep in thought, looked up suddenly at the sound of Fred's words.

"Say that again." He told Fred, while the others looked at him.

"I said the Green Stone passage closed up one winter."

"Which passage is this?"

"It leads out of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, but like I said, it closed up.

"Why do you call it the Green Stone passage?" Sirius asked hurriedly, glancing across at James who had sat up straight.

"Because of the Green Stone hat was embedded into the wall." Finished George. "But why do you want to know…"

"Oh, no reason, just interested." Sirius gabbled, glancing again at James.

"We'd better get back." James said suddenly.

"What?" Will asked him. "We've got ages yet."

"No I mean me and Sirius. We have…loads of work to do."

Sirius nodded, and they said Goodbye before hurrying out the pub, and heading back to Hogwarts.

* * *

See that button down here

VVVV

You press it and get to leave a comment. nods its true. please do. Even if you go on about how crap it is...please? im begging here...


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well apart from my top dog reviewer no one has commented but what the hell i'll put the last chapter up anyway. Sorry if it seems to finish really fast, i did think that when i re-read it.

Disclaimer: you all know not mine

* * *

Sirius and James burst into the common room which, thankfully, was empty apart from Nancy and Cory.

"We know where it is!" Gasped Sirius, panting.

"What?"

"The Elf Stone!" James exclaimed. "It's in a passage on the fourth floor, the one behind the mirror."

"I thought that had caved in."

"Maybe so, but we need to try to get in any way."

The Four of them sprinted out of the common room and down to the fourth floor where they came to a stop in front of a large mirror.

"Well?" Cory asked, looking at James and Sirius for answers.

James shrugged, but Sirius had already taken out the Marauders map and was squinting down at his dot.

"Right." He faced the mirror, apparently satisfied with what had to be done. "_Dissendium_!" He said, tapping his wand on the mirror.

The mirror slid open to reveal a dark passage. The Marauders all squeezed inside and the mirror slid shut behind them.

"_Lumos_." Nancy and James had lit their wands.

"Maybe someone should stay here, and hold open the door." Cory said. "In case there is another collapse or something?"

Sirius and James nodded.

"Ok, well me and Cory will do that." Volunteered Nancy. She re-opened the mirror and the two of them stood in the gap.

James and Sirius moved along the passage. Bits of the ceiling above lay on the floor. Piles of rubble lay ahead. They mover further, and then suddenly Sirius slipped on the damp floor.

"AHH!"

He fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall behind.

"Are you…"

James' voice was drowned out as a huge piece of the ceiling dropped from above. James grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him out the way. Large chunks of the roof came falling down where Sirius was a moment ago lying.

Then everything went still. James shone his wand back the way they had come. It was completely blocked.

"James? Sirius?" Nancy called out.

"We're here, we're ok!" Sirius yelled back, rubbing his head. "But we can't get out, it's completely blocked!"

"We'll get some help!" Cory yelled. "Keep looking for the stone!"

James helped Sirius to his feet, and as Sirius opened his mouth to thank him his eyes caught sight of something in the wall behind.

"James!" He pointed over his cousin's shoulder.

James turned. Both boys stared at the wall. There, set deep into the concrete, was a large Green gem, a huge crack down the middle of it.

"I bet this passage has been falling apart for years, and the stone finally got damaged." Sirius said. "If we could just fix it…"

He raised his wand. "_Reparo_!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it wasn't strong enough?" Asked James. The both of them cast the spell at the same time, but again, nothing happened.

"Let's wait for the help to come." Sirius said. "We can take the stone to Lupin or Tonks, they'll know what to do."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, James and Sirius suddenly sat up straight when they heard the unmistakeable sound of Cory's voice.

"…through here sir, we know it's down here but it collapsed again…"

"Sirius? James?"

Professor Fiddler's voice rang out through the passage.

"Here, Sir!" James yelled. "We're here!"

"Stand back, both of you." Lupin's voice ordered. "_Reducto_!"

The rubble was blasted apart, revealing a hole big enough for a person to step through.

"Boys." Fiddler acknowledged. "What on earth…"

"Sir, we've found the House Elf Stone."

Fiddler and Lupin stepped through the hole, and stared at the Stone.

"You're right, it's definitely the Stone." Lupin agreed, and Sirius could hear interest in his voice.

"Can you fix it Sir?"

"I think so." Lupin cast the same spell Sirius and James had tried, but again, nothing happened.

"I may require assistance." Lupin added. "Sirius? James? Care to lend your magical ability?"

Sirius, James, Lupin and Fiddler, all raised their wands and said "_Reparo_!" Immediately the large crack in the Stone Sealed, and the Stone itself glowed green.

"A job well done I should think." Fiddler said cheerfully. "We'll find somewhere safer for the Stone, but first things first; I'll go and see if there is any difference in the House Elves."

* * *

The Stone had an immediate effect. In less than a day the sick elves had returned to their usual selves, and Sirius received a letter from home the following morning assuring him that Dobby was back to his old self.

All four Marauders received 50 House points each for their successful rediscovery of the Stone, which put Gryffindor House Ninety points in the lead for the House cup.

Remus Lupin recited the exciting adventure to Albus Dumbledore who listened carefully to the activities of Harry Potter's only son.

"Ah, the young." Dumbledore smiled. "So many outrageous ideas, and yet, half the time those ideas are to be considered higher than those of any adult, as Sirius and his friends have proved."

Lupin chuckled to himself as he finished the letter addressed to "Harry Potter, 12 Grimmauld Place."

As he left the room, Dumbledore set himself back in his painted chair, closed his eyes, and recalled the moment many years ago when a twelve year old Harry Potter had stood in his office, covered in blood and gripping the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Ah, the young." He muttered once again.

* * *

Yeah now this is where you REVIEW...

anywho...what you think?? i've got a few ideas for the next one but when ive solidified them i'll post a COMING SOON chapter on here ok? bear with me though im going to uni in two weeks...might be a while yet.

au revoir.

Jo x


End file.
